Comic BomBom
was a monthly Japanese manga magazine published by Kodansha and targeted at elementary school boys. Each issue had over 700 pages, with 80 of them being full-color advertisements. Similar to its rival CoroCoro Comic, it featured tie-ins with game makers like Capcom and toy makers but toward the end of its run had less of that. Due to declining sales, the title ended in late 2007 and was replaced by Shōnen Rival. Rockman manga Comic BomBom published several Mega Man manga. Tankōbon Rockman manga that had tankōbon releases. Shigeto Ikehara: *Rock'n Game Boy (October 1989 - December 1991) *Rockman World (1991) *Rockman World 2 (1992) *Rockman 4 (January 1992 - May 1992) *Rockman (June 1992 - October 1992) *Rockman 5 (November 1992 - September 1993) *Rockman 6 (October 1993 - December 1994) *Rockman 7 (March 1995 - August 1996) *Rockman World 3 (Published on Deluxe BomBom on January-May 1993) *Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou (Published on Deluxe BomBom on June 1993 - January 1994) *Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues (Published on Deluxe BomBom on February-June 1994) *Irregular Hunter Rockman X (Published on Deluxe BomBom on July 1994 - April 1995) Iwamoto Yoshihiro: *Rockman X (January 1994 - January 1995) **Rockman X2 (February 1995 - February 1996) **Rockman X3 (March 1996 - June 1997) ***Rockman X Zero (July 1997 - August 1997) **Rockman X4 (September 1997 - August 1998) Hitoshi Ariga: *Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu (January-February 1995) *Rockman Maniax (May 1997 - February 1998) *Rockman Remix **Hakai Shirei (Comic BomBom 1995 Spring Vacation Jumbo Special Edition) **Metal Heart (Comic BomBom 1996 Summer Vacation Jumbo Special Edition) **Rockman X Mega Mission (Comic BomBom 1995 Summer Vacation Jumbo Special Edition) *Mega Man Megamix (1997-1998 volumes were originally published on Comic BomBom Jumbo Special Editions between 1996-1998) Kōji Izuki: *Rockman 8 (February 1997 - March 1998) *Rockman & Forte (April 1998 - January 1999) **Rockman Burning Shot (Comic BomBom 1995 Winter Vacation Jumbo Special Edition) **Arigatou Rockman and Onore Rockman (1995-1996) Others: *Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin Other releases Rockman manga that were only published in Comic BomBom. : * (Comic BomBom 1993 Winter Vacation Jumbo Special Edition) *Rockman World 5 (Comic BomBom 1994 Summer Vacation Jumbo Special Edition) * (Comic BomBom 1994 Winter Vacation Jumbo Special Edition)CapKobun: コミックボンボン増刊号掲載の幻の読切作品「ロックマンX チームX,出動せよ!」 File:Rockman Mirai Wakusei Borudosu Hen.png|Rockman: Mirai Wakusei Voldos Hen File:RW5Manga.png|Rockman World 5 Rockman X Team X Shutsujin seyo.png|Rockman X: Team X Shutsujin seyo!! Gallery Comic BomBom (1990-1994) ComicBomBom1990-01.jpg|Comic BomBom January 1990 ComicBomBom1990-02.jpg|Comic BomBom February 1990 ComicBomBom1990-03.jpg|Comic BomBom March 1990 ComicBomBom1990-04.jpg|Comic BomBom April 1990 ComicBomBom1990-05.jpg|Comic BomBom May 1990 ComicBomBom1990-06.jpg|Comic BomBom June 1990 ComicBomBom1990-07.jpg|Comic BomBom July 1990 ComicBomBom1990-08.jpg|Comic BomBom August 1990 ComicBomBom1990-09.jpg|Comic BomBom September 1990 ComicBomBom1990-10.jpg|Comic BomBom October 1990 ComicBomBom1990-11.jpg|Comic BomBom November 1990 ComicBomBom1990-12.jpg|Comic BomBom December 1990 ComicBomBom1991-03.jpg|Comic BomBom March 1991 ComicBomBom1991-04.jpg|Comic BomBom April 1991 ComicBomBom1991-06.jpg|Comic BomBom June 1991 ComicBomBom1991-09.jpg|Comic BomBom September 1991 ComicBomBom1991-11.jpg|Comic BomBom November 1991 ComicBomBom1992-01.jpg|Comic BomBom January 1992 ComicBomBom1992-04.jpg|Comic BomBom April 1992 ComicBomBom1992-05.jpg|Comic BomBom May 1992 ComicBomBom1992-06.jpg|Comic BomBom June 1992 ComicBomBom1992-08.jpg|Comic BomBom August 1992 ComicBomBom1992-09.jpg|Comic BomBom September 1992 ComicBomBom1992-11.jpg|Comic BomBom November 1992 ComicBomBom1992-12.jpg|Comic BomBom December 1992 ComicBomBom1993-01.png|Comic BomBom January 1993 ComicBomBom1993-02.png|Comic BomBom February 1993 ComicBomBom1993-06.png|Comic BomBom June 1993 ComicBomBom1993-07.png|Comic BomBom July 1993 ComicBomBom1993-09.jpg|Comic BomBom September 1993 ComicBomBom1993-11.jpg|Comic BomBom November 1993 ComicBomBom1993-12.jpg|Comic BomBom December 1993 ComicBomBom1994-01.png|Comic BomBom January 1994 ComicBomBom1994-02.jpg|Comic BomBom February 1994 ComicBomBom1994-04.png|Comic BomBom April 1994 ComicBomBom1994-05.png|Comic BomBom May 1994 ComicBomBom1994-07.png|Comic BomBom July 1994 ComicBomBom1994-08.png|Comic BomBom August 1994 ComicBomBom1994-09.png|Comic BomBom September 1994 ComicBomBom1994-10.png|Comic BomBom October 1994 ComicBomBom1994-11.png|Comic BomBom November 1994 ComicBomBom1994-12.png|Comic BomBom December 1994 Comic BomBom (1995-1998) ComicBomBom1995-09.jpg|Comic BomBom September 1995 ComicBomBom1995-12.jpg|Comic BomBom December 1995 ComicBomBom1996-06.png|Comic BomBom June 1996 ComicBomBom1997-01.jpg|Comic BomBom January 1997 ComicBomBom1997-02.jpg|Comic BomBom February 1997 ComicBomBom1997-03.jpg|Comic BomBom March 1997 ComicBomBom1997-04.jpg|Comic BomBom April 1997 ComicBomBom1997-08.jpg|Comic BomBom August 1997 ComicBomBom1997-11.jpg|Comic BomBom November 1997 ComicBomBom1998-08.jpg|Comic BomBom August 1998 ComicBomBom1998-09.jpg|Comic BomBom September 1998 ComicBomBom1998-10.jpg|Comic BomBom October 1998 ComicBomBom1998-11.jpg|Comic BomBom November 1998 ComicBomBom1998-12.jpg|Comic BomBom December 1998 Comic BomBom Special Editions ComicBomBom1992-SpWinter.jpg|Comic BomBom 1992 Winter Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1993-SpWinter.png|Comic BomBom 1993 Winter Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1994-SpSpring.png|Comic BomBom 1994 Spring Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1994-SpSummer.png|Comic BomBom 1994 Summer Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1994-SpWinter.png|Comic BomBom 1994 Winter Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1995-SpSpring.jpg|Comic BomBom 1995 Spring Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1995-SpSummer.jpg|Comic BomBom 1995 Summer Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1995-SpWinter.png|Comic BomBom 1995 Winter Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1996-SpSpring.jpg|Comic BomBom 1996 Spring Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1996-SpSummer.jpg|Comic BomBom 1996 Summer Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1997-SpWinter.jpg|Comic BomBom 1997 Winter Vacation Jumbo Special Edition ComicBomBom1998-SpSpring.png|Comic BomBom 1998 New Year Special Edition - BomBom Remix See also *Comic BomBom Special External links *Comic BomBom article in Wikipedia *おれたちボンボン団 References Category:Books